


Fallen

by fanficfanxx



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Ending, Angst with a Happy Ending, Endgame Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, F/F, Fights, Hurt/Comfort, Kara Danvers Needs a Hug, Lena Luthor Finds Out Kara Danvers is Supergirl, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:28:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29969829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanficfanxx/pseuds/fanficfanxx
Summary: Alternate ending for 3x09.Lena just left her office with James and wants to talk to Kara. She is about to head out when she sees Supergirl fighting Reign. Her worst nightmare comes true when she sees how Supergirl is thrown into concrete right in front of her. Lena rushes to help Supergirl but is forced to face the truth that has been in front of her all this time.( Or, Lena finds Supergirl defeated on the ground after a battle with Reign and is the first to help her. When Supergirl is hurt she is forced to face the truth about Supergirls identity. Things get mixed up and Lena has to face her feelings once and for all.)
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor/Supergirl
Comments: 8
Kudos: 188





	1. Fallen

Lena’s point of view.

I walk out of the building with James. It’s been a long day and I’m happy to go home to think about everything that has happened. James it about to say something when I notice in the corner of my eye that someone is falling down from a building. I turn around to take a good look and notice a human like figure falling down with an immense speed into concrete.

The entire streets are silent except for the loud bang that’s is hearable throughout the entire block when the person falls into the concrete. I notice that James is frozen in his place but I don’t hesitate for a second. I throw down my purse and run towards the person.

I am out of breath within seconds but manage to pull through. I’m now standing a few feet away from the figure when I look realize that it’s Supergirl lying in the concrete rubble. ‘’Oh my god, Supergirl’’ I scream out before kneeling down next to her.

I put my head on her chest to check is she still has a heartbeat. I can hear a heartbeat but it’s very unstable. I look up at Supergirl and see how bruised her face is. Her normally blonde hair is red because of the blood.

I try to take a deep breath before gently putting my hand on Supergirl's cheek. ‘’You’re going to be okay. Stay still’’ I whisper in the hope that she might hear me. But there’s no reaction.

I’m trying to calm down when I finally notice James who kneels down next to me. I notice the fear in his eyes and know right away that he is hiding something. I turn around to face James ‘’What is it?’’ I ask him, demanding for answers.

James shakes his head at me trying to avoid my question but I know there is something he is not telling me. I decide to let it go for now and focus on Supergirl for the moment. I notice that Supergirl her breath is unstable.

I notice that she is bleeding from a wound on her shoulder. I don’t hesitate for a second and put pressure on the wound with both my hands right away.

I’m relieved when I see Alex and some paramedics arrive at the scene about 2 minutes later. Alex approaches me and doesn’t say a word. I notice the same look in her face as James had just a few minutes before. In this moment I realize that they both must know who Supergirl is. Her true identity.

‘’Is she dead?’’ I hear someone say from the crowd. I look up and see a full crowd forming around Supergirl.

I stand up to make place for Alex and focus on the crowd ‘’Stay back!’’ I growl out in a panic. I want Alex to have all the space she needs to help Supergirl.

I’m about to say something to Alex when I notice paramedics who managed to lift Supergirl on a stretcher.

‘’Alex? Is she still alive?’’ I ask desperate. I notice the worry in Alex her look but see her nodding at me.

‘’Her pulse is weak.. I have to take her NOW’’ she says to me before disappearing with Supergirl on a stretcher towards the ambulance who just arrived.

I’m left behind with James at the scene. I stand frozen in my place not knowing what to do. I want to know if Supergirl is going to be okay. But most of all I just want to talk about what just happened so I walk back to where I dropped my purse. I open my purse and grab my phone. I dial the one person I always call when I feel like shit. Kara always makes me feel better. I dial her number right away, but the phone goes straight to voicemail. I hang up and notice James who is now standing next to me.

I turn around to face him and see the uneasiness in his composure. I am about to say something when he interrupts me ‘’Who did you call?’’ he asks me out of the blue.

I raise my eyebrow for a second because I don’t see how it’s any of his business who I’m calling ‘’Why?’’ I ask him suspicious.

I see him trying to find the right words before answering ‘’I..I..’’ he mumbles not knowing what to say.

I sigh before answering to him ‘’I was trying to call, Kara.’’

‘’I’m sure she is ehm.. busy?’’ he says to me, sounding unconvinced. I laugh sarcastically at James before taking a step back. I know he is lying to me and this is something I dislike much.

‘’Kara isn’t going to answer, is she?’’ I blur out. Wondering how I never noticed it before. The resemblance between Supergirl and Kara.

James looks confused at me. I notice the exact moment when he realizes what I am implying. He shakes his head trying to confuse me but it is no use.

‘’You can deny it all you want, James. But I know Kara is Supergirl. I am such a fool’’ I blur out feeling guilty about what happened about an hour before. In a moment of despair I kissed James and it disgusts me.

I notice how James takes a deep breath before answering ‘’you’re right’’ he says to me silently before taking a step towards me. ‘’Lena, you can never tell anyone’’ he adds before trying to take another step towards me.

I take in his words. ‘’Telling anyone?!’’ I growl out in anger all of a sudden. ‘’What the hell, James? Who do you think I am? A Luthor?’’ I ask him hurt. It hurts me that he thinks I would tell someone about Kara’s identity.

He shakes his head ‘’I’m sorry. I didn’t mean it like that..’’ he mumbles trying to apologize to me.

I take a step back from him before turning around to walk away from the conversation. I walk towards my ride who is waiting for me. I’m not about to waste my time here with him when I don’t know how Kara doing.

‘’LENA PLEASE!’’ I hear him yell after me but I decide to ignore it. I get in my car and ride away to L-Corp right away.

…….

Two days have passed and I have spent most of my time trying to get a hold of Alex. I want to know how Kara is doing because I am worried sick. I have no idea if she is even still alive. The thought of Kara gone makes me sick. Maybe even more than I’d like to admit. Kara and I always had this unspoken thing between us. Something that I was always so afraid to admit because I was worried she would never feel the same towards me. Now not even knowing if I can ever tell her, breaks my heart.

My alarm goes off about ten minutes later and I make myself ready to get to CatCo. I have an appointment with James about the magazine itself. I don’t want to go but I know I have no choice.

It’s about half an hour later when I walk into the office. I notice James sitting on the couch. It almost seems like he was waiting for me to arrive. I stop for a few seconds in my tracks and notice the news about Supergirl. It’s about how no one has heard from Supergirl her whereabouts since the incident.

My thoughts are interrupted by James who starts talking ‘’Lena’’ he says to me. I notice the seriousness in his voice.

‘’James’’ I say before walking towards the couch to put my purse down. I turn around to face him after ‘’Any word from her?’’ I ask with worry in my voice.

He shakes his head at me ‘’It’s been two days since the world saw Supergirl be brutalized and still no words about her whereabouts or wellbeing’’ he says to me.

All of what happened seems to be getting the better of me and without me knowing tears are starting to form in my eyes. I feel the tension rise inside of me and somehow I can’t control it. My hands start to shake and my breath becomes unsteady.

I feel James his eyes pierce right through me. He doesn’t say a word but I notice how he looks at me. ‘’You..are you?’’ he asks me out of the blue.

I look up at James with tears in my eyes and somehow manages to speak ‘’Am what?’’ I ask him.

‘’You love her’’ he states. Not even answering my question but more thinking out loud. I notice the hurt in his eyes when he realizes that whatever between him and I was just a wrong moment and nothing more.

I chuckle at him trying to deny what he just accused me off ‘’Don’t be ridiculous, James. I’m not in love with her’’ I say out loud trying to deny whatever I feel for myself because I don’t want to admit that the person I love might not even be alive anymore.

‘’What about our kiss, the other night?’’ James asks me. I hear the confusion in his voice and somehow this makes me feel bad about what happened because I know my heart isn’t in this.

I pull myself together and somehow manage to stop my tears before turning my attention to James before answering him ‘’I..’’ I’m about to say something when my phone rings. 

I grab my phone from my pocket when I notice that it is Alex who is calling me. I answer the phone right away ‘’Alex! How is she?’’ I ask right away.

‘’Lena. Supergirl, is still alive. For now..’’ I hear Alex tell me through the phone. I notice how tired she sounds and it makes me worry for her.

‘’Thank god, she is still alive. Alex? Can I see her?’’ I ask through the phone.

‘’Ehm… uhm..’’ I hear Alex mumble. She is about to say something ‘’Alex. Don’t worry. I know that Kara is Supergirl’’ I blur out.

There is a total silence on the phone for a few seconds before I hear Alex scrape her throat before answering ‘’In that case, yes. I’ll pick you up in about 30 minutes. Where you at?’’ she asks me.

‘’CatCo’’ I answer.

‘’Al right. See you in a bit’’ she says before hanging up.

I put my phone away before turning around to face James one more time. ‘’Whatever happened between us was a mistake, James. I can’t deal with this right now. Alex just called and Kara is still alive’’ I blur out to him before disappearing out of the office.


	2. Awakening

**Lena's point of view.**

I make my way out of the office as fast as possible. I walk out of the main entrance and decide to wait here for Alex to pick me up. I am nervous about how I am going to explain that I know that Kara is Supergirl.

It’s about 20 minutes later when I see Alex pull up with her car. She steps out of the vehicle and gestures for me to come ‘’Lena, you coming?’’ she asks me.

I look up and nod at Alex before walking down to her car. I notice how exhausted Alex looks. She is wearing her black uniform. Her hair is messy and she has bags under her eyes. I decide not to say anything about it.

I open the door and sit down in the passenger’s seat of Alex her car. Alex gets in the car as well and sits down. She closes the door and turns around to look at me ‘’How do you know?’’ she asks me with a demanding tone in her voice.

I see the worry in her eyes mixed with confusion. I see the tension in Alex her composure.

I don’t want Alex to worry about me knowing Kara’s true identity so I answer right away ‘’when the incident happened two days ago. I noticed the look in James’ eyes and in yours right after. After that I figured it out right away. I mean the resemblance between Supergirl and Kara is uncanny. I can’t believe I was fooled by a pair of glasses to begin with’’ I admit to Alex telling her the truth.

I hear Alex let out a sigh of relieve before smiling at me ‘’you don’t even know how many times she wanted to tell you..’’ Alex admits to me. I hear the honesty in her voice and take in her words.

‘’Really?’’ I ask her with surprise. Somehow it gives me a feeling of relieve that I now know that she wanted to tell me but probably couldn’t.

I see Alex nodding at me ‘’yeah, Lena. She really cares about you.’’

I smile at Alex but my smile fades away quickly when I realize that I don’t know how Kara is doing. ‘’How is Kara..?’’ I ask quietly.

I notice worry and sadness mixed in Alex’ composure right away. I see that she is trying to hold herself together but it’s no use. Tears start to form in her eyes and I don’t hesitate for a second. I pull Alex in for a hug, trying to comfort her.

‘’It’s okay. It’s okay, Alex’’ I tell her. Trying to reassure her.

About a minute later Alex pulls away from the hug and gives me a hint of a smile before interrupting the silence. ‘’It’s so exhausting Lena.. She crashed twice..but we managed to get her back. She has been in a coma for two days now but somehow she doesn’t seem to wanna wake up.. I.. We are trying everything but I don’t know what’s wrong..’’ Alex admits to me. I hear her sniffing between her words and notice how hard it is for Alex to even form sentences.

‘’I’m so sorry, Alex. I really am. This is terrible..’’ I admit to Alex.

‘’But she’s strong, she will make it. She has to’’ I add.

Alex nods at me and somehow I see the doubt in her eyes. I see that she wants to believe me but I notice the hesitation.

‘’We should get going’’ Alex says to me. I notice Alex turning her attention to the car before she drives away towards wherever Kara is.

……

It’s about an hour later when Alex and I finally arrive at where Kara is. I notice Alex pulling up the car into a parking space right away before stopping the engine. I get out of the car and Alex quickly follows me. I take in my surroundings and I notice that we are at the DEO. I turn around to face Alex ‘’she’s here?’’ I ask.

Alex nods at me ‘’yes. This was the only place where we could help her. But Lena, I have to tell you something. Before we get in. She’s not awake. She’s in a coma and..’’ Alex stops for a moment and takes a deep breath before finishing her sentence ‘’she’s in a sort of tank that heals her.’’

I look with confusion Alex but just nod at her.

She walks in front of me and before I know it we walk right into the DEO. Alex guides me through the building towards the med bay.

We stop inside a room where I notice someone familiar to me. I notice Mon-el with two others standing inside the room. Alex walks further inside the room and gestures for me to follow. We stop in the middle in the room and that’s when I notice her. I notice Supergirl inside a tank that is filled with water. I notice that the bruises that Kara had two days ago are gone. The sight of Kara inside the tank is a lot to take in but I manage to keep myself together.

I want to say something but I don’t know how to. Before I can even open up I see Alex turning around to face me. ‘’Lena, I know this must be a lot to take in. I know this looks awful, but the tank saved her life. Because of this we’re pretty sure she’ll survive. Brainy here, is communicating with Kara as we speak’’ Alex tells me.

I turn around to look at Brainy before turning my attention back to Kara. The sight of Kara being in a coma makes me realize something. It makes me realize even more that I cannot imagine my life without her. James pointed out earlier that I might be in love with her but the thought of that made me feel ridiculous but now, seeing her like this, makes me realize that he might be right.

My thoughts are interrupted by Mon-el who interrupts the silence ‘’she’s a strong person. She will be fine’’ he says. I don’t know why he is saying this because I already know how strong Kara is. She is the strongest person I have ever met. Even though it is irritating me I decide to ignore him.

……

**Kara’s point of view (stuck in her dreams).**

I turn around to face Brainy ‘’I need to get out of here’’ I ask him with a desperation hearable in my voice. I walk towards the door of my loft and try to open the door but it doesn’t help. It seems to be locked and this annoys me. I give the door a kick before turning around to face Brainy once more.

‘’Please, help me’’ I beg him.

Brainy looks at me before answering ‘’they believe in you’’ he says to me. I look at Brainy not knowing who he is talking about. ‘’Who do you mean by they?’’ I ask him.

‘’Alex, Mon-el, his wife and that brown haired girl’’ I hear Brainy tell me.

I take in his words carefully when I realize he is talking about someone with brown hair. ‘’Lena? Is she there?’’ I ask with hesitation.

I see Brainy nod at me ‘’yes. She’s there. She cares a lot and she seems worried’’ Brainy tells me.

Tears are starting to form in my eyes when I realize that Lena is there with Alex and the rest. Realizing that Lena cares about me makes me feel weird. It gives me a feeling that I matter and somehow it makes me question everything because I realize that Lena must have figured out that I am Supergirl. I was always so afraid of how she would react and now I can’t even talk to her about it because I am stuck in this damn loft.

……

**Lena’s point of view.**

Two other days have passed since Alex took me to where Kara is. Things have been the same ever since and Kara still hasn’t woken up. It made me worry for her. I stayed two nights at the DEO before returning to the city. It wasn’t my choice but Alex told me she would call me right away when there would be a change in the situation. I actively had tried to avoid my phone because when I finally decide to look at it I saw some missed calls from James Olsen. The person I had actively been trying to avoid.

I take a deep breath before walking inside James his office. I notice him sitting behind his desk busy with work because he doesn’t notice me walking in. I clear my throat before he notices me. I notice James looking up at me before closing his laptop.

‘’Lena?’’ he asks with confusion hearable in his voice. I see how hurt he is. It was something he wasn’t trying to hide. I see it right in his eyes.

‘’Where have you been?’’ he asks me with worry before standing up to take a few steps towards me.

I take another deep breath before answering ‘’I went to see Kara’’ I admit to him.

‘’How is she?’’ he asks me.

‘’The same as when Alex called me a few days ago’’ I admit to him. I try to distance myself from James because I notice the pleading look in his eyes. I know he wants to talk about what happened between him and I.

‘’I’m sure she will be okay. Kara is strong’’ he says to me before taking another step towards me. I notice that he is trying to see how I will react. I keep standing frozen in my place and let him take another step towards me. He is about to put a hand on my shoulder. When I feel his hand touching my shoulder I pull away. I notice the hurt flashing in his eyes.

‘’Lena?’’ he asks me pleading.

‘’We have to talk about this’’ he adds.

I shake my head at him before turning around. Tears are starting to form in my eyes and I feel that the guilt I’ve been feeling the last few days is taking over. I feel the tension rise in my hands and I form a fist trying to hold myself together.

‘’Lena, why can’t we talk about this?’’ he asks me again, pleading me to answer him this time.

I take a deep breath while tears are still running down my cheeks before I turn around to face him. ‘’Because..’’ I growl out ‘’Because while I was kissing you she was fighting for her life. She was fighting who ever did this to her!’’ I yell out desperately. Not knowing what to do with whatever it is what I’m feeling.

‘’Lena, are you in love with Kara?’’ I hear James asking me without any hesitation. I hear the hurtful tone in his voice when he asks me this.

I chuckle at him for even getting that idea until I finally realize that he’s right. I am in love with Kara Danvers. The girl who has been my best friend for a while now. The strong superhero that keeps on rescuing people all day. The selfless, beautiful blonde, who is currently fighting for her life.

‘’That kiss between us was a mistake, James. It won’t happen again’’ I say to him, catching him of guard. I notice the disappointment in his eyes but he masks it away quickly.

‘’I knew you were going to say that, Lena’’ he admits to me.

‘’How?’’ I ask him.

‘’Because, you love her. Even though you are still denying it. You are in love with Kara Danvers. Trust me, I get it. I once was as well. She’s strong, stubborn, beautiful and a superhero..’’ I mean that are pretty huge factors’’ he tells me.

‘’Are you serious?! You really think that’s why?’’ I growl out in anger. ‘’You have no idea, James. She’s so much more than that’’ I add.

‘’Are you going to tell her about what happened between us?’’ he asks all of a sudden.

This time I look up at James and stare him right in the eyes before answering ‘’Yes. Because I am not going to lie to her. I don’t see why I should keep it from her. But, back off, James’’ I tell him before leaving him behind in the office.

……

**Kara’s point of view (stuck inside her dreams).**

‘’For what it’s worth, Supergirl had a pretty great life’’ I hear Brainy tell me.

I take in his words before finally realizing why I haven’t been able to leave the loft in the first place. I was so focused on being Supergirl that I forgot my true identity, Kara Danvers.

‘’Well these aren’t Supergirl’s things. They are Kara’s’’ I say to Brainy.

I look at Brainy who is looking with confusion at me before answering ‘’Your sister said something similar a few minutes ago’’ he admits to me.

‘’What?’’ I ask him. I want to know what Alex told Brainy.

‘’She said Kara Danvers is her favorite person’’ I hear Brainy tell me before he disappears out of the loft.

I look down at the table when I notice my glasses. The glasses I always wear for my disguise. The glasses that are a part of my identity as Kara. I don’t hesitate for a second and pick up my glasses. I notice the dust on them and blow it of gently before putting them on.

I look around the loft for a second with my glasses on when I notice a key on my dinner table. I grab the key from the table and make my way towards the door that has been holding me inside this mind trap for a few days now. I somehow manage to put the key in the lock and that’s when I notice that the door opens.

……

**Alex’ point of view.**

I am sitting next to Kara who has been removed from the healing tank about a day ago. She is lying on a table next to me when I look up to see Kara who is opening her eyes. I stand up from the chair I have been sitting on ‘’Oh my god, Kara’’ I say with relieve.

I notice Kara looking at me. ‘’Hey’’ I say to her before putting my hand on her arm.

Kara is still looking at me and is trying to sit up. ‘’Is she here?’’ Kara asks me all of a sudden.

I look at Kara trying to figure out who she is talking about. ‘’Who?’’ I ask her softly.

‘’Lena. She was here’’ Kara states. Trying to figure out what the situation is.

I realize that Kara must be worried about Lena knowing her identity. ‘’Lena was here, yeah. Kara, she knows about you being Supergirl. She figured it out on her own and she’s not mad. Better sad, she stayed here for a few days with you..’’ I mumble way too loudly.

‘’She’s not mad?’’ Kara asks me her voice filled with relieve before I see tears that are starting to form in her eyes.

I shake my head at Kara who is now looking at me ‘She’s not mad’’ I tell Kara reassuring. ‘’I will call her. I will ask her to come here’’ I add.

I see Kara nodding at me in relieve before her eyes close again. I know she must be tired from everything that happened to her so I decide to leave her alone.

I turn around to grab my phone and dial Lena’s number right away. Lena answers the phone almost immediately ‘’Hey, Alex’’ she says gently though the phone.

‘’Lena! Kara is asking for you’’ I tell her.

I am about to say something else when I hear that the phone call is already disconnected. I know right away that Lena Luthor is on her way to visit Kara.


	3. Loving you

**Kara’s point of view.**

I look at Alex who turns around to face me after calling Lena. I try to read her expression but I can’t make anything out of it. I just hope that Lena wants to see me because I have to talk to her. I want her to know that I never meant to hide my identity for her. I wanted to tell her so many times but I didn’t to keep her safe.

I’m about to say something to Alex when she interrupts the silence. ‘’I think she’s on her way’’ Alex tells me with a smile.

I give a hint of a smile before answering Alex ‘’Thank you, Alex’’ I say to her. I’m thankful that she called Lena right away.

I see Alex nodding at me before I notice the worry in her eyes. I see how broken and torn down Alex looks so I focus my attention on her. ‘’Alex, are you okay?’’ I ask her carefully.

Alex looks at me and I notice tears that are starting to form in her gentle brown eyes. She doesn’t say anything to me. Instead she leans down before pulling me in for a hug. I hear her take a deep breath before talking ‘’I was so worried about you, Kara. I’m so glad you’re okay’’ Alex tells me between her tears.

I embrace Alex tightly in the hug before answering ‘’I could never leave my best sister alone. After all, Alex Danvers is my favorite person’’ I say softly to Alex.

I hear Alex laugh for a second before she gently pulls away from the hug. I notice her looking at me before she realizes what I just said. ‘’Wait, do you know what I said to Brainy?’’ she asks me with a confused face.

I nod at her before smiling ‘’Yes. Brainy told me, Kara Danvers is your favorite person, not Supergirl. That made me realize, that I had been trying to distance myself from the person I truly am. It made me realize that I am one person. I am, Kara Danvers, your sister, who so happens to be Supergirl. It’s made me realize that I am neither of my identities. I am, just me..’’ I admit to Alex.

Alex smiles at me ‘’You’re my sister and I love you no matter what. But, I do have to admit, that you Kara Danvers, are indeed my favorite person.’’

I chuckle at what Alex is saying. ‘’Well, Alex Danvers, you are my best sister’’ I tell her while winking at her.

‘’Kara? Who did this to you?’’ Alex asks out of the blue. Totally ruining the sister bonding moment we just had moments before.

I look at Alex trying to hold back the memories of what happened a few days ago. The last thing I could remember was another Kryptonian throwing me of a building. After that there was an excruciating pain throughout my body before everything went black. The next thing I could remember was waking up in med bay of the DEO.

I take a deep breath before answering ‘’Another kryptonian did this to me’’ I admit.

I see Alex who looks shocked when she realizes that whoever did this to me has powers as well. I notice her composure changing. I want to say something else but Alex interrupts me ‘’Kara, I have to go talk to J’onn right away’’ she tells me before disappearing out of my room.

I nod at Alex. She disappears out of the room right away. After that I close my eyes in the hope to get some rest.

…….

It’s about 45 minutes later when I hear a soft voice speaking, interrupting the silence in the room ‘’Kara?’’ I hear.

I open my eyes and look up to see Lena standing in my doorway. I notice the uneasiness in her composure, she looks unsure so I give her a smile to make her feel more comfortable.

‘’Lena!’’ I say with relieve in my voice. ‘’Come in’’ I say to her.

I notice that the uneasiness in her composure disappears quickly after that. She walks into the room and walks to the side of my bed before she sits down on the chair next to me.

I turn to my side to look at Lena. I see in Lena’s eyes that she has been crying and that saddens me because I hate to see Lena sad. It’s something I never want for her. I notice that she’s trying to form a sentence but struggles to speak so I do it instead ‘’I’m glad you could come’’ I tell her.

I see Lena’s green eyes staring right at me before giving me a hint of a smile ‘’Always. I was so worried..’’ Lena mumbles to me.

‘’You were there, weren’t you?’’ I ask all of a sudden out of the blue. I notice that I caught Lena of guard and she looks hurt for a second but regains her composure quickly.

Lena nods at me ‘’I saw you fall down..’’ she admits to me.

I look at Lena and see how honest she is. ‘’You said something to me, didn’t you? Before everything turned black I heard your voice..’’ I admit to Lena.

Lena looks shocked at me before she nods ‘’Yes. When I found you. I tried to speak to you but you didn’t answer. I didn’t think you could hear me..but apparently you did..’’ she mumbles softly almost as if she is feeling embarrassed about it.

I nod at Lena. Both of us turn silent after that. I notice that Lena is somewhat distant and worries me. So I don’t hesitate for a second and try to sit up to sit down on the edge of my bed. I somehow manage to have enough strength to sit and see Lena looking worried at me. I see her taking in my Supergirl outfit and this makes me realize that she’s never seen me in it before as Kara. It worries me that she might not as be okay with it as I hoped she would.

‘’Lena. I have to apologize to you. I really do. I am so sorry, that you had to find out this way. I never wanted you to find out this way. I wanted to tell you, I really did. But now..that is ruined.. I just hope, I really hope that you can find it in your heart to forgive me one day for not telling you..’’ I mumble while looking at Lena who’s facial expression I can’t read.

Suddenly Lena stands up from the chair and takes two steps towards me, closing the distance between us. She doesn’t say a word but pulls me in for a hug. I feel the warmth of her embrace and somehow it makes me realize in that moment that all the feelings I have been trying to push back for Lena, are still there. I just don’t want to deny them anymore. Ever since I met Lena there has been this unspoken thing between her and me. I just never knew how to act on it.

‘’There’s nothing to forgive, Kara’’ I hear Lena whisper in my ear before resting her head on my shoulder. I take in Lena’s words and I smile right away. Hearing those words make me feel so happy. Knowing Lena accepts me for who I am, all of me, including the Supergirl part, makes me realize how special she truly is.

Lena pulls away from the hug after that, but remains frozen in her place. I look her right in the eyes and see the warmth in her eyes. She looks so calm and composed. I smile at her and I notice how she smiles right back at me.

‘’I was so worried about you, Kara’’ I hear her admit to me before she gently places her hand on my cheek. I close my eyes and let the tears come. I embrace my hurt and somehow sharing it with Lena in this moment makes it easier for me. I feel Lena wipe away the tears from my cheek.

My hearts beats faster every second I’m close to Lena. I finally decide to take the first step. I stand up and before I know it I lean in closing the distance between me and Lena. I gently place my lips on hers and somehow we melt away in the moment. It feels like time stops the minute my lips met hers, but the flutter inside my stomach intensifies. I feel my heart pound in my chest and my knees get weaker. I can only focus on how soft Lena’s lips feel against mine.

It wasn’t clear to me if I was dreaming or if this was really happening, but there was raw emotion in the way Lena’s fingers curl around mine.

...…

**Lena’s point of view.**

I’m not sure if this moment is real or not, if my mind is playing tricks with me, but with every breath I take I realize that Kara is kissing me. Kissing Kara makes me feel like I finally know myself for the first time. I don’t feel shy. If anything, the warmth embrace, the softness in the kiss, was inviting.

I put my arms around Kara and kiss her back right away. Meeting her lips halfway.

It feels like forever before we pull away to take in what just happened. ‘’Wow..’’ I whisper softly to Kara before I look her in the eyes. I can see in her eyes that she is astonished by what just happened. I’m still in awe and don’t know what to say. I notice that Kara notices this and she smiles at me before speaking ‘’Lena..’’she mumbles softly. I look at her eyes and see the warmth in her eyes. It makes me feel at home and I’m finally ready to admit what I feel for her.

‘’Lena, I’m in love with you’’ Kara tells me all of a sudden. I hear the vulnerability in her voice and it gives me shivers. She sounds so fragile and it warms my heart knowing she is opening up to me right in this moment like this.

Tears are starting to form in my eyes and before I know it they don’t seem to stop ‘’Kara Danvers, you’re my world. You give me this feeling, that no one has given me before. I never dared to tell you because I was afraid. Afraid of getting hurt. But knowing I almost lost you, made me realize even more. It made me realize, that I am in love with you as well..’’ I mumble softly to Kara.

I see Kara smiling at me she is about to lean in to kiss me again but I pull away because I feel like I owe her to tell her the truth about what happened between me and James the same night the incident happened.

I notice the hurt in her eyes the moment I pull away ‘’What’s wrong?’’ Kara asks me with worry.

I take a deep breath before speaking up ‘’I really want to kiss you, Kara. I really do, but I want to be honest with you. The night of your accident, something happened between James and I.. we..’’ I am about to finish my sentence but Kara stops me.

‘’I don’t have to know. It doesn’t matter to me. I love you, Lena Luthor’’ I hear Kara tell me.

This time I don’t hesitate for a second pulling her in for a kiss.


End file.
